Knights in Town (Thevideotour1's version)
(Hopper sees Eleven just outside the cabin. She enters inside, Hopper storms inside and locks the door) * Hopper: "Friends don't lie". Is that your bullshit saying? * (Eleven enters her room without listening to him) * Eleven: Hey, you! Hey! Don't walk away from me! * (Eleven takes off her coat) * Eleven: Where'd you go on your little field trip, right? Where? Did you go see Mike? * Mike: He didn't see me. * Hopper: Yes, well, that mother and her daughter did so and they called the cops. Now, did anyone else see you? Anyone at all? C'mon, I need you to think! * Eleven: Nobody saw me! * Hopper: You put us in danger. You realize that, right? * Eleven: YOU promised...I go! And I NEVER LEAVE! NOTHING EVER HAPPENS!! * Hopper: Yes! Nothing happens and you stay SAFE!! * (Hopper facepalms and sighs) * Eleven: You LIE!! * Hopper: I don't lie! I protect and I feed and I teach! And all I ask of you is that you follow three simple rules. Three rules. And you know what? YOU CAN'T EVEN DO THAT!! * (Hopper exits Eleven's room and she bangs on something) * Hopper: You're grounded. You know what that means? It means no Eggos (he throws Eggo waffles out of the fridge) and no TV for a week. * (He is about to move the TV out of the room, but Eleven uses her telepathic power to stop him) * Hopper: Alright, knock it off. Let go. * (Eleven nods no, he tries to move it again, but to no prevail with her telepathic power) * Hopper: Alright. Two weeks. * (he tries moving it again) * Hopper: Let go! * (Eleven nods no again) * Hopper: A month! * Eleven: No! * Hopper: Well, congratulations. You just graduated from no TV for a month to no TV at all! * (he pulls the plug, which turns it off) * Eleven: NO!! No! No. No! * (she tries to move the antennae to turn it on) * Hopper: You have to understand that there are consequences to your actions. * Eleven: YOU ARE LIKE PAPA!! * Hopper: Really? I'm like that psychotic son of a bitch? Wow! Alright. You wanna go back in the lab? * (she nods no) * Hopper: One phone call. I can make that happen. * Eleven: I hate you. * Hopper: Yes, well, I'm not so crazy about you either. You know why? Because you're a brat. You know what that word means? How about that be your word for the day, right? Brat. Why don't we look it up? B-R-A-T. Brat. * (he throws a dictionary at her, but she uses her telepathic power against the book and pushes it at him) * Hopper: Hey, you! What the hell is wrong with you? * (she uses her telepathic powers to the couch in which he hits him) * Hopper: Hey, you! * (Eleven runs back to her room) * Hopper: HEY, YOU!! * (she uses telepathic power to push the shelf) * Hopper: Hey, you! HEY, YOU!! * (she shuts the door) * Hopper: OPEN THIS DOOR! OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!! YOU WANNA GO OUT IN THE WORLD?! YOU BETTER GROW UP!!! GROW THE HELL UP!!!! * (she starts shrieking and experiences a psychic tantrum, shattering all the cabin windows, much to Hopper's concern, and she starts weeping in her room)